This invention relates to a window assembly and more particularly to a window assembly having a storable fire escape ladder associated therewith.
The escape from a burning building is difficult especially in multiple story buildings. Chain-type fire escape ladders have been provided to enable a person to hang the ladder from upstairs window in an effort to facilitate the escape. A problem associated with the conventional fire escape ladders is that they must be stored near the window and the storage of the same detracts from the aesthetic appearance of the room in which the ladder is stored. A further problem associated with the conventional fire escape ladders of the chain type is the difficulty encountered in securing the upper end of the ladder to the window sill. Additionally, it is difficult to exit through the window due to the size restraints and due to the fact that there may be a screen on the window.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a window assembly unit including a storable fire escape ladder.
A further object of the invention is to provide a window assembly unit which may be pivotally moved outwardly from the building to facilitate escape from the building.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a window assembly unit including a storable fire escape ladder which is not visible when the window assembly in in its closed position.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a window assembly unit including a storable fire escape ladder wherein the upper end of the fire escape ladder is secured to the frame extending around the window assembly.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a window assembly unit which has aesthetic qualities.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a window assembly unit which is economical of manufacture and durable in use.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.